


Christmas Came Early

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [22]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dark, Dark Patton, Mental Instability, Murder, Unstable Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Late at night on Christmas Eve, Patton goes to visit someone he'd been meaning to see for a while.





	Christmas Came Early

It was nearing Christmas again and Patton supposed that it was one of the best times of year. There was spending times with loved ones, giving and receiving presents, and a multitude of things that came with the colder winter season. There was hot chocolate, sweaters, and cuddling by the fireplace. There was also snow that was fun to play in. He loved making forts with Virgil, snowmen with Logan, and snow angels with Roman. The snow also brought on beautiful scenery which turned to slush and ice if it stayed too long. Winter was nice, Christmas even nicer, until it stuck around long enough for it to ruin you.  
  
It was Christmas Eve, rather late at night considering when Patton usually went to sleep. He was out, going to visit someone he’d known for almost exactly a year at this point. He walked to the house, bundled up to keep warm from the cold breeze that passed. Sometimes he stepped on ice and slipped forward, but he never fell. He was always able to catch himself.  
  
He reached the apartment and didn’t bother knocking. He clutched the gift he had in his pocket, eager to surprise the man who lived inside. When he opened the door, he walked quietly, silently, to not alarm the owner in any way, and closed the door gently behind him. He knew the man was most likely sleeping and the snores he heard soon after confirmed it.  
  
Patton walked to the bedroom, one step after the other, a soft tapping sound of his shoe on the floor. It wasn’t loud enough to wake him, it was barely loud enough for Patton to hear himself. He reached the room and put his hand on the doorknob, pushing it open with little force. It let out a little creek and he stepped forward into the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and peered over the sleeping man’s figure. He was going to surprise him! He didn’t want anyone to awake or be alarmed if he was so scared he ended up screaming in the quiet night, so he woke the man by placing a hand over his mouth.  
  
When the man eyes shot open, he screamed, startled as Patton knew he would be. Who wouldn’t be?  
  
Patton took something out from his left pocket, the gift still sitting in his right, and shoved the piece of cloth into the man’s mouth. When the man reached towards him, Patton grabbed his wrists and held them down to the bed. He had one more thing besides his ultimate present. Hooked to his belt loop was a pair of handcuffs which he used to cuff the man’s wrists together behind his back. He rolled him onto his back, so he could face him and then straddled him, so he couldn’t move his legs.  
  
“Hello, Adam!” Patton greeted him with what was supposed to be a friendly smile, but only appeared menacing. Adam screamed from behind the cloth, though it was muffled, so it didn’t travel very far. “Do you know who I am?” He asked. Adam shook his head and Patton sighed. He was a little disappointed, but not overall surprised. “Well, that’s no good! I’ll have to jog your memory then!”  
  
Patton sat back on his heels and looked to the ceiling. He breathed out a heavy sigh as if thinking. “Let’s see...Ah!” He perked up. “We’ll start with this. Christmas of last year, around...six in the morning. Do you remember?”  
  
Adam’s eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, trying to project his muffled screams for help. He definitely remembered.  
  
“I knew you’d remember!” He laughed. “You know, it would be kinda hard to forget, wouldn’t it? You drank, what, a bottle of vodka.” Patton tsked. “I’m not one to judge, but isn’t that a little much?” He crosses his arms. “And then you _must_ remember your relaxing drive that same morning. When you went on the highway, nearly ninety-five miles per hour. Wow! That’s-” Patton clapped, congratulating him mockingly. “Do you—do you feel proud? Or do you not feel anything at all because I think that might be the case.” Patton unfolded his arms and reached into his pocket. “You didn’t seem to care after your car began to spin or when you collided with another or” He removed his hand from his pocket, revealing what he thought to be the most exciting part of the night, a sharp, shiny knife. “When you paid to be let free after killing _three people_.” Patton's voice became venomous, though he laughed through every other word. “You must have been delighted.”  
  
Adam kept shaking his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, mumbling something that Patton couldn't make out.   
  
“Three people!” He growled, feeling his hands tense, clutching at the knife with all his strength. “They were my friends! I loved them!” He grabbed Adam's neck with his free hand and pressed him down against the bed, hoping he was starting to choke him in the process. Adam's face turned a deep red as he struggled to breathe and right before his eyes closed, Patton raised the knife and stabbed him in the chest. He stabbed him again and again, even as blood soaked his hands and clothes, spilling over the bed. Even after Adam's breathing had completely stopped and he knew for sure he was dead, he plunged the knife into him over and over again until his body lost all strength and he arms nearly gave out.  
  
Patton leaned forward, a sob escaping his mouth. He didn't know when he'd started to cry. He raised himself up and looked down at the man below him through tear-filled eyes. He didn't care for this man, not one bit. It was the memories of his loved ones, those he'd lost, that filled him with sorrow. He wiped at his eyes, not caring if the blood from his hands stained his face. He looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was only five past midnight. He had plenty of time to sleep and wake up at a reasonable time the next day. Patton didn't care too much for the following day, though.  
  
After all, this year it seemed Christmas came early.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a list of Christmas ideas and this certainly was not one of them.   
> It kinda came to me last minute because I like writing really dark stuff. Didn't think this was gonna happen, but...I hope you enjoy?  
> The next ones should be happy and fluffy.


End file.
